Data storage devices use magnetic recording heads to read and/or write data on magnetic storage media, such as a data storage discs. Magnetic recording heads typically include inductive write elements to record data on the storage media. An inductive write element or transducer may include a main pole or write pole having a pole tip and one or more return poles. Current is supplied to write coils to induce a flux path in the write pole to record data on one or more magnetic storage layers of the media. Data can be recorded using parallel or perpendicular recording techniques. In a perpendicular magnetic recording system, it is desirable to maximize write field strength to record more data in smaller spaces. The write pole directly defines the write field strength. Certain write pole designs may be capable of providing high write field strengths, but may also produce undesirable erasure fields.